


Neopronouns with Sleepy Bois Inc and Friends

by williaminnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Trans Alexis | Quackity, Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Philza Minecraft, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williaminnit/pseuds/williaminnit
Summary: i write oneshots about sleepy bois in and friends but using neopronouns.some of the oneshots overlap, but they can all be read individually, and also out of order.i use he/him, aer/aers, and teef/teefs, and i wanted to see more representation of neopronouns in fanfiction.ur cool and swaggy and valid and ilyi have eleven chapters planned but will take requests, just drop a comment about who you want to read about, what pronouns they will be using, and some sort of context if you want :)
Comments: 118
Kudos: 449





	1. Ranboo: it/its, voi/voids, end/ends

**Author's Note:**

> the characterization of these people is based upon their characters in the dreamsmp. so for example, hallucination!dream is taunting and cruel to ranboo in this story, but this characterization is not a reflection of Dream himself or the way he thinks.
> 
> tw: internalized transphobia, misgendering & accidental misgendering, blatant transphobia, auditory hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me projecting on ranboo for 1000 odd words

Ranboo had always known it was different, more so than ends friends, and not just because voi was half enderman. No, the main difference between Ranboo and its companions was voids gender. End had never really felt comfortable with binary pronouns. How could it adhere to a binary that it was never really taught?

No, end wasn’t like anyone else. Ranboo had resigned voidself to knowing that it would be different always. That its pronouns and ends name were always sort of weird. Sort of off.

But it was pleased to learn that voids friends were supportive. More than supportive.

...

Tubbo knew first. Ranboo had been having a normal day, it had awoken, been confused, and had remembered end was supposed to meet Tubbo at Snowchester’s bee sanctuary.

On voids way to Snowchester, it had considered for the nth time, whether or not to come out to ends friend. Ranboo knew logically that Tubbo would probably be supportive. He had never expressed any sort of disgust or confusion when it came to Fundy.

“But then again,” the voice in its head, the one that sounded like Dream spoke up, “Fundy isn’t a freak. Yeah he’s trans, but at least he picked a gender. At least Fundy doesn’t want to be called it or voi or end. At least Fundy is somewhat normal.”

The voice laughed at it. A cruel, cold laugh filled with disgust. “At least Fundy doesn’t use made up words. Even if he is a freak.

The words stung more than Ranboo wanted to admit. Voi was always self-conscious about its pronouns, about how other people would react to them. Ranboo knew some people had issues with even they/them pronouns, and its pronouns were made up.

“But all pronouns were made up. Language itself is made up.” Ranboo spoke to endself, trying to reassure voidself that it was making the right decision. “Tubbo can be trusted. He is a good person. A good friend. Taboo is safe. He is safe. I will be safe. I will be safe with Tubbo.”

During the time voi had finished arguing with itself and Dream, end had already made it halfway to Snowchester without even being aware that it had been moving at all.

Still, end began breaking and placing grass blocks along voids way to Snowchester, stimming to help endself calm down.

Tubbo had met void on the outskirts of his commune, inviting his friend into his home, ushering Ranboo into the warmth. “Ranboo!! How are you? It’s been a few days since we last saw each other.”

Tubbo’s voice was good to hear. Familiar and reassuring.

“Safe, Tubbo is safe.” A mantra repeated in ends head, over and over and over again, drowning out the sound of Dream cackling, the sound of voids brain revolting against it.

“I need to tell you about something.” Stiff and formal. Uncomfortable.

At the serious tone of ends voice, Tubbo had gone silent, “What’s wrong Big Man? Are you doing okay?”

Ranboo tried not to cringe at Tubbo’s words. It really really did try. But after voids encounter with the Dream voice, end found it very very hard to feel stable.

“Not a man,” tears stung their way down its face, leaving little burn marks that would fade into thin scars, “Please, don’t call me a man.”

Tubbo’s hands were on it immediately, the young boy reaching up for Ranboo’s shoulders, but unable to reach due to their substantial height difference. “Hey, hey, hey, I’m sorry Ranboo, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

The hybrid crumbled into Tubbo’s embrace, “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Ranboo shook its head and grimaced, face still stinging, ends hands shaking slightly as voi gripped the back of Tubbo’s shirt.

The pair made it into Tubbo’s home, the former president settling Ranboo down onto his couch before sitting beside it.

“You said you needed to speak to me about something?” Tubbo kept his voice low, trying to soothe Ranboo and not set void into another episode.

Ranboo nodded, visibly steadying itself before speaking, “I’m not a man.”

End stopped, scared at the thought of voids friend not accepting it.

Tubbo’s eyes lit up, “Oh, so you’re trans? Like Fundy.” Ranboo nodded, and Tubbo continued, “So she/her pronouns?”

Ranboo shook its head furiously. “I use it/its, voi/voids, and end/ends pronouns.”

It didn’t wait for Tubbo to acknowledge what end said. Void tucked itself further into the couch, dreading the reaction Tubbo would give.

“Oh, okay!” Tubbo’s voice was again steady, calm and maybe even excited for his friend. “So, I would say ‘Ranboo is my friend, and I love end very much. Voi matters so much to me and I appreciate every moment I get to spend with it.’ Right?”

Once again, tears welled up in Ranboo’s eyes, threatening to spill over and burn it, but this time, voids tears weren’t scared or sad, but rather happy tears.

“You okay Ranboo? Was that alright?” Tubbo sounded concerned again, his thumbs swiping under Ranboo’s eyes, catching the tears before they fell and could hurt void.

“Yes. Thank you, that was perfect. Thank you Tubbo. Thank you so much.”

Ranboo looked up and met Tubbo’s eyes for a moment before breaking ends gaze away. 

“Okay, well, if you’re feeling better, would you wanna go see the bees now? There’s honey to be harvested.” Ranboo was ever so grateful for Tubbo’s lighthearted joking and nodded its head firmly.

“The bees need to be tended to.” End agreed.

“And do you remember all their names?” Tubbo had raised an eyebrow teasingly, well aware of its issues with memory.

Voi pulled its book from ends cloak, “Yes. I made sure to write all the bees' names down.”

Tubbo nodded appreciatively, secretly proud that one of their best friends had trusted him enough to come out, and honored that Ranboo had decided to make eye contact with him. A rare thing for end to do, mostly due to its nature as an enderman hybrid. 

Ranboo entered the bee sanctuary first, relishing in the heat of the greenhouse space, barely missing Tubbo’s words.

“I’m so proud of you Ranboo. Love you.”


	2. Tommyinnit: he/him, they/them, bell/bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy + neopronouns = serotonin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for immie <3
> 
> i'm stealing ur neopronouns and giving them to tommy

Tommy’s first encounter with neopronouns was through Ranboo, funnily enough. The taller enderman hybrid had recently come out to Tubbo, and had asked him to help it come out to the rest of their friends.

Tommy didn’t really get it at first. Not really. But Ranboo explained to him, was ridiculously patient with him as he asked countless questions. Sure he didn’t really get it. But even so, he would always support his friends.

...

Ranboo explained, “Pronouns are made up. Everyone has them. Most people use he/him, like you, or she/her like Puffy. Some people use all pronouns, like Eret, or just they/them.”

“Okay...” He was already confused. 

“Basically, I feel good when I am called it or voi or end… Does that make more sense?”

Tommy nodded. “It makes a little bit more sense to me.”

Tubbo stepped in, “Tommy, you know how you call everyone Big Man?” the younger of the two made a noise of acknowledgement, “You probably wouldn’t like being called a Small Woman?”

He scrunched his nose, shaking his head a firm no. “But it’s not like I like being referred to as he/him?” Tommy’s sentence trailed off into question, like he wasn’t sure if he was using the right words.

“Oh.”

“Well, Tommy, would you like to try different pronouns?” Ranboo offered gently.

Still hesitant, Tommy nodded.

…

And so the trio made it their mission to help Tommy find pronouns that fit them.

“The thing about it, Tubbo, is that I don’t hate being called he? It just doesn’t make me happy I guess? It just feels like...Not me but it’s also not like a bad word.” Tommy rambled off, shaking his head like it would help his confusion.

It didn’t help.

“Like, I like being a boy. I like being a Big Man. But it doesn’t always feel like me. Not all the time. Sometimes I don't want to be a Big Man. Sometimes I just want to be Tommy.”

Ranboo nodded, his understanding of Tommy’s confusion going deeper than Tubbo’s. “Maybe you don’t want to use any pronouns. You can do that.”

Upon seeing Tommy’s arched eyebrow, Ranboo continued, “Some people don’t want to be referred to by any pronouns. When you talk about them, you use only their name, or if you cannot use their name, you use they/them.”

Tommy shook their head. “No. I don’t think that’s right for me.”

Tubbo put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, patting it reassuringly, “It’s okay, Tommy. We will help you figure it out eventually.”

Tommy smiled a little more than a grimace, and hugged their friend close to them, whispering in Tubbo’s ear, “Thanks Big Man.”

…

Tommy had always liked noise. They liked it when his ears filled with noise and when sound overwhelmed the rest of their senses.

Tommy had always collected villager bells. Sure he stole them, and sure most of his bell collection were scuffed, all scraped up, and dented, and some even chipped, but they were his.

Tommy liked two things. Disks and bells. But even though they loved their disks, he wasn’t as connected to them. Mostly because his disks were always being stolen from them.

But no one ever bothered to take Tommy’s bells.

The bells were too messed up, not shiny, and to be honest, Tommy didn’t talk about them much. But he always carried at least one on their person, stuffed inside a pocket or in a backpack. In their enderchest there were six bells.

Seven bells in total.

…

“Ranboo?”

It looked up, a little startled, “Yeah Tommy?”

“Why did you choose voi/voids and end/ends?”

Ranboo inhaled deeply, “I am half enderman, right? Well, Dream doesn’t let anyone do to the End. And that’s where I’m from. The End. Before I arrived here, in Dream SMP, I used to go to the End. I used to visit sometimes.”

“Voi.. you miss the End?” It was less of a question and more of a statement.

“I do. I miss being around other Endermen, even if I am only half. End/ends are part of my pronouns because I feel at home in the End. and I miss it there. Being called end or ends makes me feel more at home in the overworld. My body sort of longs for the End. It’s my home.” Ranboo got quiet for a second. “I miss seeing the Void. It might seem kind of weird, considering that humans are scared of the Void, but seeing it was better than a sunset to me. So voi/voids.”

Tommy understood now. “You feel reminded of home and you feel safe when you are referred to as end or voi?”

“Why are you asking Tommy?”

“I like bells.” Tommy began, his words sliding together in their excitement, “I like the noise, and the color and I like to carry them with me. I like bells. They make me feel at home. The only thing I have from the beginning of this all was a bell. I think….” Tommy paused, thinking hard, their eyebrows scrunched together in a thoughtful way, “Bell/bells?”

“Do you want me to call you bell/bells only?” Ranboo asked politely.

“I still don’t mind he/him, and I do like they/them, but bell/bells makes me feel….just. Good.” Tommy beamed, smiling to Ranboo and to bellself.

…

Bell looked in the mirror, analyzing their hair and clothes.

“I am Tommy. I am proud of bellself.”

Tubbo nodded from behind them. “And I’m proud of Tommy, too. Bell is one of my best friends, and I love them dearly.”

Tommy turned away from bells mirror and smiled. They felt at home.

And it wasn’t just the feeling of being with Tubbo or being with Ranboo or finally being away from Dream and his manipulation. It wasn’t even about bells new pronouns. It was about feeling comfortable in their skin. Finally feeling right and good and happy about himself.

…

Tommy always liked noise. Noise made bell feel at home. A warm and overwhelming cacophony of music and chaos. Kind of like Tommy’s mind. Yeah, bell always liked noise.


	3. Wilbur Soot: they/them, xe/xem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gender scientist ranboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: accidental misgendering (sort of), internalized transphobia

Wilbur Soot was a Man. A capital ‘M’ Man. That’s what Ghostbur had been told.

His predecessor was a Man, a lunatic, a hot dog vendor, a drug peddler, the former founder and president of the once great country of L’manburg.

Ghostbur was none of those things. They certainly weren’t a Man. Ghostbur would be the first to tell you, “Ghosts don’t have genders. A gender is something for alive people. I think.”

It was true. Ghostbur didn’t have a sense of gender. They were a spirit, the remains of a tortured soul.

And anyways it didn’t matter much. Gender was not a happy memory. So Ghostbur didn’t remember being a Man.

Maybe Wilbur - Alivebur, wasn’t really a capital ‘M’ Man either. Maybe that was why Ghostbur didn’t remember gender.

If gender was a happy memory, maybe he would remember.

It hurt Ghostbur’s head to think about.

Xe passed themself some blue.

…

“Fundy!” Ghostbur finally caught up to his son - or rather Alivebur’s son. Fundy had asked Ghostbur to not be his dad anymore.

Ghostbur pretended it didn’t hurt.

He rung some blue in xers hands.

“What do you need, Ghostbur, I’m sort of busy right now.” Fundy was wearing a bloodstained apron. Ghostbur vaguely remembered the apron from when Technoblade gave xem a lead for Friend.

“Oh! I just wanted to talk to you about gender. I remember when I was alive, when I was Wilbur and you were my daughter and then you weren’t anymore and then you were my son!” The ghost rambled on, not noticing when Fundy cringed at the word daughter.

“Well, I was thinking, I was talking to Tommy the other day, you know bell, right?” Without waiting for a response, xe continued, “Well Tommy told me something about pronouns and gender and it was all very confusing and I don’t really understand, but I was wondering if you could explain it to me?”

Ghostbur rung xer hands together, their fingertips smudged with Blue.

“I don’t have a gender.”

Fundy sighed, shifting his weight on his feet. “Ghostbur, when you were alive you had a gender, so you should still have one now.”

Ouch. That made Ghostbur’s head hurt worse.

They began throwing blue at xemself more quickly. 

“No. I know that people tell me Alivebur was a Man but I don’t remember being a Man, so I wasn’t!” The ghost was thrown nearly into hysterics, tossing blue haphazardly in their panic.

Fundy raised his hands in a defensive position, “Okay, Ghostbur, it’s okay. You don’t have to have a gender now. It’s okay.”

Ghostbur calmed xemself a little more, taking in deep breathes that they didn’t really need. “Mkay.”

And suddenly, as if xe had never been crying, they turned to the forest and wandered away.

Fundy rolled his eyes. The ghost was endearing, certainly, but the actions of Wilbur still haunted him.

…

Ghostbur didn’t really remember things that were sad. Fundy knew that. But still, he was surprised when the ghost floated towards him for the second time in a week.

“Fundy!” Ghostbur gave a watery looking smile, “I was talking to Ranboo the other day about gender!”

“Oh, really?” Fundy smiled. At least he would be prepared for what Ghostbur had to say this time.

“Yes. I was talking about how I am a ghost. And Wilbur was alive and was a Man but I don’t remember being a Man so maybe gender is fake and there were a lot of big words but I did understand one thing!”

Ghostbur clapped xer hands together excitedly, “Ranboo called me ‘they!’”

Fundy tried not to show his amusement. The ghost of his father was sort of growing up in a twisted sort of way.

“But I also learned about xe/xem pronouns! They have the letter ‘X’ in them!” Ghostbur made the shape of an ‘X’ with their fingers, the blue stain slightly more faded than the last time Fundy had spoken to xem.

At least the ghost seemed happier.

“Ghostbur, do you want me to talk about you with xe/they pronouns?” Fundy felt a little ridiculous speaking to the ghost like xe were a child, but it seemed fitting. The last time Fundy had misspoke, Ghostbur had run off and forgotten the whole interaction.

“Yes. I would like that! I also think that Alivebur would have liked that too.” Ghostbur paused, “I think xe would have appreciated having time to not be a capital ‘M’ Man all the time.”

A moment of clarity came flashed in Fundy’s eyes. He remembered.

…

Wilbur hated being a leader. It had become a burden to them. Constantly having to be responsible, never having any days off. Working without any appreciation or acknowledgment. And even after all the blood, sweat and tears xe had shed for their country, some people still called xem a tyrant.

They were almost glad when Schlatt took over.

Almost.

But xer pride got ahold of them. Xe couldn’t let J. Schlatt of all people tear apart the country they had built with xer son, xer friends, and xer brothers in arms and blood.

They came to hate their pride too. 

It seemed that xer pride would keep them from ever being truly happy. Keep them from ever finding peace.

Wilbur had somehow convinced xemself that in order to be a leader, they had to be a Man. A capital ‘M’ Man.

Nevermind the fact that Eret was a perfectly good king just as she was. Nevermind the fact that being referred to as a Man made xem want to break down and cry. Nevermind the fact that xe knew they weren’t a Man or a Woman. Nevermind the fact that all xe wanted to be was Wilbur.

They just packed those feelings away into a tiny little box in their heart, to be opened in a few years, or maybe never at all.

Maybe xe would be happy in the afterlife. 

Hopefully xe would eventually be happy.


	4. Philza: he/him, aer/aers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philza brainrot time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: dead wilbur/mentions of wilburs canon death, some angst

Philza always loved to fly. Ever since aers first time with elytra, he knew. The sky was where he belonged.

Hence aer/aers pronouns.

To be quite honest, aer only figured out his pronouns when aer was twenty-seven, and already had taken in three kids. To be fair, the kids were all sort of not kids, teenagers in fact, and his ‘sons’ were all fairly self-sufficient. So it wasn’t like he was their actual dad. Aer was just kind of, there for them to talk to, someone to give advice and to repair their wounds when they came home from scrapes.

And sure, aer wanted to come out to his ragtag family, but at the same time, he didn’t want to confuse them or be a burden. At least that was what aer told himself.

In reality, it was just nice to have a secret in the house where his kids demanded to know everything about aer.

And it wasn’t like aer had a problem with he/him pronouns per say, aer just felt more...disconnected from them. He much preferred aer/aers, but again, it was sort of nice to have a secret just for aerself to know.

…

When Philza was younger, aer was actually afraid of heights. He thought it was sort of funny to think back on, but as a child, aer was terrified. Whenever aer was above two blocks, he froze. How aer wound up flying through the skies and braving new terrains was something that surprised even him.

Aer adored flying.

Flying was like being free. And sure, Philza risked falling and dying every time aer journeyed into the skies, but he loved it.

The risk itself, the wind barrelling its way past aers ears, the stinging cold on his face, and the way aers voice was torn from his throat when aer tried to speak.

Flying was like home.

…

Philza kept his secret to aerself for nearly five years before telling Tommy.

Tommy was his last child to leave aers house. They had a connection aer had never been able to form with his other children. Technoblade refused to even acknowledge Phil as a father, and Wilbur treated aer like a close friend or even a mentor. Not a father. Aer supposed that Techno and Wilbur were older when he took them in. He guessed that because Tommy had been young when he was ‘adopted’ he saw Phil as a father more than his siblings.

It was still odd. Trying to have a serious conversation with a sixteen year old child. And as much as Tommy would try to convince everyone that he was a Big Man, he was still a child.

He spoke his mind without filter, said hurtful things to Phil even when he didn’t mean it, and got distracted easily.

Phil sat aers son down at the table, the young man shifting in his seat guiltily. “I know what you’re going to say Phil, but honestly, it wan’t my idea really, Tubbo was the one to convince me to do it, I mean the bastard did deserve it and I’m-” Tommy rushed all his words out at once, fumbling and tripping over himself in order to try and shift the blame for whatever he had done onto his best friend.

“Tommy.” Phil cut off, shaking aers head, “I don’t know what you’ve done this time, but it can wait for a minute. I need to talk to you.”

He stiffened. His shoulders straightened, a slightly worried look on his face. “You aren’t usually serious with me.” Tommy’s voice shook slightly, “When you need to be serious, you talk to Techno or WIlbur.”

Phil nodded. “Yes, I usually do. But this is something I need to talk to you about.” Aer paused, thinking about how to word his next thought. “Do you know how Eret isn’t a man. How she uses all pronouns?”

Tommy visibly relaxed, the subject of King Eret a more familiar one. “Yeah I know Eret. They’re a good person I guess.”

“I’m kind of like Eret. I am also not a man.” Phil paused again to gauge the reaction of aers son. Hoping for a positive one, despite the fact that he knew Tommy was accepting and had a kind heart through all his harsh words and not so well thought out actions. “I am nonbinary. It’s okay for you to still call me Phil, or your Dad if you want, but I use aer/aers pronouns.”

“I’m going to be honest with you Phil, I don’t know what the fuck that means.” Tommy deadpanned.

Phil chuckled and moved to ruffle Tommy’s hair, “That’s alright. You always were pretty shit at grammar.”

“Hey!” Tommy interrupted, offended, “I am Not shit at grammar!”

“You are. So, basically, instead of using he or him when talking about me, you use aer or aers. But don’t worry too much about it, I don’t mind he/him either.”

Aers son nodded firmly, “Okay Phil. I’ll try.”

Phil tried to pretend his eyes weren’t watering. It didn’t work.

“Thanks mate.”

…

Aer always felt at home when flying. The wind, the endless sea, the feeling of freedom. A home away from home. A place where aer was allowed to be himself. A place special just for aer, a place where he belonged, just for aer.

And maybe he was sentimental, but when things got too much for aer, he took to the skies. Jumped from mountains and deployed his elytra. Aer would travel by himself to new lands, trade with villagers, journey to and raid ancient temples. Aer would always return home with presents for Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur. Always.

When Tommy moved out, moved onto bigger and better things, aer would still bring him gifts.

Even past the time when Techno became a legend, Philza still brought his son little gifts, necklaces made of gold and other shiny bits, exotic fabrics for new capes, things that would appeal to aers eldest son.

When Wilbur died. When aer was forced to kill him, Philza left for weeks. Aer wanted, no needed time to aerself. He couldn’t mourn in the same place where aers son was branded the enemy. Aer still brought home a gift. A letter for his son. A bit of stone to add as a gravestone. Something to remember Wilbur by.


	5. Wilbur Soot: it/its

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst request so here :] please mind the trigger warnings and be safe. yes i Did cry after writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by :]
> 
> thank you for the request; another important thing to note, the writing in this chapter is based on me projecting and is not an accurate depiction of canon!Philza nor is it a reflection of content-creator!Philza at all.
> 
> tw: self-harm, wilbur's canon death, transphobia/implied transphobia

Wilbur hadn’t always been like this. It hadn’t always felt the burning anger, fire in its blood. It hadn’t always craved chaos and destruction.

Wilbur was a happy child. It was well loved and cared for, it was clothed and fed and hugged when it cried. It was happy to be the child of Phil. Happy to have siblings, happy to sing and read and take care of Tommy when Philza and Techno went away.

It was happy being ‘he,’ happy being ‘him.’

Things changed.

It grew up. It realized that its father took it in not as a son but as a babysitter. It realized its father cared more about his warrior son than his other children. It realized that ‘he’ was not right. That ‘him’ was not right.

Wilbur came out when it was 16. It told Tommy first. Tommy was only 11 at the time, snarky and mean, but understanding when he needed to be. Tommy had accepted it right away. Wilbur was his hero. It could do no wrong in his eyes.

Things changed.

When L’Manburg was lost, when Pogtopia became their home, Tommy seemed to care less and less for Wilbur. The kid had more important things to deal with. Like politics, and exile, and keeping Tubbo safe.

It left him alone. It didn’t want to be a bother.

And then, it became bitter.

When had its sweet and caring younger brother become hardened by war and political upheaval? Why had it let this happen? How had it become so self-absorbed and stupid? How had it let its brother’s carefree spirit and childish nature die?

Self-hatred became self-destruction.

Wilbur wore its heavy jacket more and more often. The coat’s long brown sleeves hiding thin scratches, hiding scars and burn marks and writing on its arms.

Tommy either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

Wilbur sort of wished he had noticed. Or that he had cared. It told itself it didn’t matter anyways. It told itself that everything would be okay eventually, that if Schlatt was put away, killed, or imprisoned, then things would return back to normal. That it would feel better. That it would feel okay again.

Things didn’t change.

Philza hadn’t spoken to it in years. Not since Wilbur left its home and journeyed on its own. Not since Wilbur had tried to make him understand. Not since Phil turned his back on it.

Technoblade was fighting his own battles, unavailable for Wilbur to talk to. He was a warrior at heart, but Wilbur couldn’t hide behind its older brother anymore. It had to fight its own battles, deal with its own issues by itself.

Wilbur felt alone.

It felt angry.

Things were unfair. It had given up everything for L’manburg, given its literal blood, sweat, and tears. Only for the country to be stolen away from it?

If it couldn’t have it, no one would.

Its brother may have served the Blood God, but Wilbur was the one who found solace in destruction. Wilbur was the one to enjoy the spilling of blood. It was the one who would wake up at night in a cold sweat, tears stinging their way down its face as it dug blades into its skin.

It was the one to dig out obsidian rooms and place tnt in the dead of night. The one to lie to its brother, lie to its subjects, its friends, its fellow fighters.

Wilbur was the one to decide to sacrifice its life and its lifeworks for revenge. To make everyone else see how it felt inside. For everyone to pay for what they had done to it.

It wanted them to bleed. To feel its pain. To understand even just a fraction of the hurt that it felt on a daily basis.

It couldn’t take one more instant of ‘he’ and ‘him’ and Wilbur. It didn’t want to be him anymore. It wanted to be free.

The only way it knew how to do that was through blood and sacrifice and forcing its father to kill the abomination he had raised.

It wanted its death to be beautiful. It pictured it. Pretty red smoke and tnt and its father’s oldest companion. A sword and wings and fire. Hopefully Tommy wouldn’t be there to see it.

It tried not to think about Tommy. Thinking about Tommy hurt.

Everything hurt.

It hurt inside. Feeling off. Being off. It ostracized itself from its remaining loved ones, went behind Tommy’s back, lied to Tubbo, neglected its relationship with Niki and Fundy. It hardened its heart, set its mind to the task at hand.

Blow it all up. Destroy L’manburg. Destroy everyone ever who hurt it. Make sure to erase the history of Wilbur Soot the President. Make sure its memory was of a monster.

Because it felt like one. A monster. Something other, something wrong, something inhuman.

Not inhuman in the way that Technoblade was a piglin hybrid, or inhuman in the way Philza had wings and flew through the air. Inhuman as in genderless. Both at once and not at all. Different.

And maybe if it had the support it needed. Maybe if someone else understood. Maybe things could have been different.

But it hadn’t reached out. After Phil kicked it out, after it had left, it never wanted to confide in anyone ever again. It didn’t know what Phil had told Techno. It didn’t get to see how its older brother reacted to finding out he had shared a home with it.

Wilbur didn’t reach out. It let its anger fester into something more than rage. More than any human emotion. 

It was content with being angry. Because angry was better than sad. And sad was all it felt anymore. Sad and so utterly utterly enraged.

The day came and went. It finally died. Finally was allowed to die.

...

It thought that dying hurt. But that didn’t hurt. Not really. What really hurt was Philza, plunging a sword into its chest and holding it, Philza holding it and whispering, “My son.”


	6. Tubbo: they/them, ram/rams, bee/bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo finding their identity pog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tommy's stream today wrecked me so i speedran some fluff

Tubbo didn’t have time to think about his gender. Their gender? Her gender? None of those words sounded quite right, so Tubbo elected to ignore them. There were more important things to deal with. First there was the presidency of New L’manburg, the ordeal of figuring out a way to get Tommy back from exile, and then after everything, there was Snowchester.

No, Tubbo had always thought to themself, there were more important things to deal with than gender and pronouns.

But eventually, the former president ran out of obligations. And was forced to deal with it. Gender, pronouns, everything that Tubbo had tried to push down and away, out of sight, out of mind. If they didn’t think about it, it wouldn’t matter. He wouldn’t change.

They didn’t want to change anymore. The years had changed them in more ways than one. Where they used to have soft brown hair, spindly ram horns peeked through, curling slightly, a remnant of the stress of being Schlatt’s right hand multiplied tenfold by their own presidency.

They thought of themselves like Schlatt sometimes, how the pair shared DNA, how it was never a subject to be talked about, how Schlatt had a son. How Tubbo was the same age as Schlatt’s long-lost child. How Schlatt and everyone else pretended that they didn’t know the kid was Tubbo.

They thought themselves a villain sometimes, thought of themselves as a ram. A symbol related to the dictator who ruled before them.

Ram slowly became a word less associated with Schlatt and his poisoned memory to a word that meant Tubbo.

Tommy was partially to blame for that transition. He had taken to calling his friend a “Ram Man.” The words always said with an air of affection and a tousling of their hair.

Ram. Ram Ram Ram Ram. The word was a mantra in Tubbo’s head. It felt like home.

Felt like familiar smiles and ruffled hair and cake split among friends. Felt like soft music playing while the sun set, friends sitting side-by-side on benches.

Ram felt better than he or she or they. Ram. Ram/Rams/Ramself. Tubbo knew that Ranboo used end/ends, and voi/voids, but he still wasn’t completely sure if they were allowed to use other words as pronouns.

They had never thought about it too much. They didn’t want to think about it too much.

It was sort of difficult, walking the line between not wanting to change anymore, of wanting some sort of normalcy, some sort of stability, but also feeling so wrong with the words used to describe themself. So, privately, in their own home, Tubbo confided in Ranboo and Tommy.

The pair were ecstatic to help. Positively beaming when ram told them. They were happy for ram, glad to support them in whatever way they needed to be supported.

Tubbo was overwhelmingly grateful. But something was still off. Ram was a good word. Ram ram ram ram. But Tubbo wanted something more. Something else. Something besides ram or they.

Ranboo had suggested for ram to think of things that they associated with ‘gender euphoria.’ Which voi had explained was the feeling where Tubbo felt extreme joy in rams gender. 

It took Tubbo a long time to think of things that made ramself feel euphoria in general, much less things that made them feel gender euphoria. 

There hadn’t been a lot to be happy about for a long time. For a long time it was just gritting rams teeth and bearing it, putting their head down and working silently, seething beneath their skin, nothing happy for ram to think about.

It took them two weeks. But ram still did it.

Ram made themselves a list:

Ram - good word. 10/10. Makes me think of Tommy’s smile and his hands ruffling through my hair.  
Green - good word. Rolls off the tongue. Good color. 7/10.  
Bee - I like bees. They are cute and small and bumbly. Makes me think of building the Bee sanctuary with Ranboo. 10/10.  
They - makes me feel like a collective! A hivemind! 9/10.

Looking at their list again, over and over, ram decided to cross green out. Green was a good color, but ram didn’t think of it as a pronoun. They wouldn’t like to be referred to as green, not in the same way as they liked ram and bee and they.

Bee presented their list to Tommy and Ranboo. They were very proud of ramself, despite the fact that the list had been written on a scrap of loose paper, the handwriting smudged and the edges worn, scribbles and doodles and scratched out words adorning the sides.

“Here it is! The list of words that give me gender euphoria. There is Ram, of course, and then They, which I like because it’s neutral and is easy to remember, and then there’s Bee. Because, I like bees, and it makes me remember building the Bee Sanctuary.”

Bee felt like hugs and gentle eye-contact. Felt like matching sweatshirts and holding hands and exploring new biomes for dumb projects and adventures. Felt like adventure and something new and something a little scary at times. Felt new and exciting and good.

Ranboo smiled, and Tommy replied, “Good on ya!” the smile was audible in his voice.

Bee grinned to themself. Proud that ram had sort of figured things out for themself. And sure, things would probably continue to change, despite bee not wanting them to. And maybe rams pronouns would change again, or maybe their identity would continue to shift. But that was okay. It had to be okay.

Tubbo had changed a lot during their time in Dream SMP. 

Bee had grown in height and mind. Their philosophies changed. Rams interests evolved and grew. Horns peeked through their hair and rams hands were stained with ash and soot. They woke up in the middle of the night sometimes, the ghost of fireworks exploding on bees skin. But those same nights, ram was able to journey over to Tommy or Ranboo, get comfort from their friends.

Change wasn’t exactly a bad thing though, as bee had come to learn.


	7. Sapnap: pyre/pyres, ey/eym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo and ranboo and sapnap are friends. nonbinary bonding babey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i heard born from fire and ran with it

Born from fire. That was what Sapnap had been told. Born from fire. Maybe that was why pyre was so obsessed with flame. Maybe that was why ey could watch fire crackle and pop and move like something alive for hours.

Pyres friends used to tease eym about being the human embodiment of flame. Harsh and quick and unforgiving. Impulsive. Fast. Uncontainable. They were right of course.

Sapnap had been born from fire. Ey was fire. Fire flowed through eyr veins. Fire kept pyre going. Fueled eym.

Eyms friends didn’t really understand. Sure they knew to only refer to eym as pyre/pyres or ey/eym. Sure they accepted that Sapnap wasn’t part of their binary. But they couldn't comprehend why. Pyre had tried to explain it more than once.

Tried to tell Dream and George and even eyr fiances, Quackity and Karl about how different it was for eym. About how ey was literally flame. Literally fire itself. An uncontrollable element forced into a human form. How pyre felt less than human and more than human at the same time. How ey tore eymself apart each night, overheating too easily, but also feeling pyreself dying when ey got too cold.

No one seemed to understand. They all tried to understand, and Sapnap was abundantly grateful that eyr friends and family loves and accepted eym. Even more grateful that pyre could be eyr authentic self with eyr lovers. 

…

Sapnap struck a match against eyr shoe, a trick ey had picked up as a child, sharing the absolute shit out of pyres parents. Pyre smiled at the memory. Skeppy had been terrified, but Bad had been proud. Although he had tried to hide it. Sapnap knew he was happy that pyre had picked up on more sort of ‘demonic’ powers.

Shuffling came from besides eym, and Sapnap worked to remove the tension from eyr shoulders. Ey didn’t need to be so tense all the time, Karl’s words echoed in pyres head.

“How are you, Sapnap?” the voice came from pyres left, the slight drawl indicating the presence of the child ruler, Tubbo.

Sapnap didn’t bother turning around to look at bee when ey answered, instead keeping pyres eyes locked on the slowly burning match. “Less shit than usual. There’s not much to do or to think about.”

Relative peace had settled over the remains of the server. With Dream locked away and everyone else preoccupied, there wasn’t much havoc to be wreaked. There wasn’t much to agonize over or anyone to analyze.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Tubbo sort of hummed to themself, bopping around the place and picking flowers. “Just saw you standin around and thought you might wanna talk a bit.”

Sapnap made a noncommittal noise in the back of eyr throat. 

“You know, I changed my pronouns right?” Tubbo sounded genuinely curious.

Pyre nodded, still unsure of where the conversation was going.

“Well,” ram continued, “I know you also use..” they paused, obviously thinking of how to phrase their words politely, “unconventional pronouns. And I know that it can be hard to relate to other people or to feel understood.”

The kid was just beating around the bush, trying to get eym to understand something that wasn’t even really being implied. “What do you need Tubbo.” Sapnap sighed, finally turning to face them, extinguishing the match with eyr fingertips. 

“Okay. Well. I don’t really need anything” bee shook their head, but continued. “Ranboo and I wanted to invite you to Snowchester. If you ever wanted to talk about you know… Gender or whatever you want.”

Sapnap could have laughed. Pyre refrained however, “Thanks Tubbo. Maybe another time.”

The kid turned away, waving a goodbye over rams shoulder. It was sweet, really, how they had approached eym. How bee knew that Sapnap didn’t have people to talk to, about how regardless of the fact that the pair had been enemies so many times in the past, Tubbo still reached out to eym. Still wanted to let pyres know that ey wasn’t alone. 

Maybe ey would take Tubbo up on the offer.  
…

Snowchester was too cold, Sapnap had decided, bundling eymself deeper into the coats that Quackity had insisted pyre wear.

Ey had to get inside quickly if pyre didn’t want to freeze.

Pyre approached a cabin, the warm colors of it being very inviting to pyres freezing hands.

Ey couldn’t feel pyres fingertips.

Sapnap knocked, rapping eyr knuckles against dark oak.

Ranboo was the one to meet eym at the door, a crooked looking smile on its face. “Welcome!”

Voi seemed to be ecstatic to see pyre. 

Maybe a little bit too excited?

Sapnap shook the paranoia from eyr head, stepping inside the inviting warmth of the winter cabin. “Hey Ranboo, how are you?” ey asked politely.

“Good good good.” Ranboo fired off in quick succession, “Should I take your coat? That’s what hosts do, right?” the second part seemed to be said to endself, but Sapnap was conscious not to judge.

“I’m actually still cold. But maybe later.” ey wasn’t used to formalities. Pyre had left those sort of things behind when the SMP had first began falling apart.

“Sapnap!” Tubbo’s head popped through a doorway, saving the two non-human entities from any sort of awkwardness. “Good to see you! Please, have a seat, I’m almost done making tea.” Ram had motioned towards a small living room area, complete with a roaring fire.

Sapnap tried not to get lost in the flames as ey sat down. And then tried not to laugh as Ranboo folded voidself almost in half trying to fit into a chair which was disproportionately small compared to it.

Tubbo brought out the tea they had promised, and the beverage warmed Sapnap’s hands nicely.

It was nice. To feel seen. Nice to be around people like eym. Nice to feel accepted without confusion or questions.

And although Snowchester wasn’t pyres home, ey could see it becoming like home. Pyre just had to convince eyr fiances first.


	8. Quackity: he/him, quack/quacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neurodivergent Quackity pog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing Quackity as a character and not referring to the actual content creator. Also I am neurodivergent and stim and tic so please keep that in mind if you have criticisms.

Quackity sort of grew up ignoring quacks gender. 

Something was always off about it. So he never thought about it much. Out of sight out of mind. 

Gender made quack feel odd. He never felt comfortable with it really.

It was a nonbinary-person stereotype to name themselves something quirky or odd. He did fall into that category. But not much else about quack was typical, even amongst other nonbinary and gender non-conforming people, quack was a little different. He had made quacks peace with that.

Sure his name was chosen by quackself, and sure Quackity was a sort of odd name to choose, but quack felt comfortable with it. That was pretty typical, for a nonbinary person to choose their name. From what Quackity knew about other queer people, some chose to change their names, others didn’t. It confused him a little bit, and to be quite honest, quack tried to ignore what most other people did.

Quack just was conscious of a few things. Ducks were good, he liked ducks and the little noises they made as they waddled along. Vocal stims and tics were something he had always sort of had. Picking up little ducky noises and quacks throughout the day was sort of inevitable.

Quackity tried not to be self-conscious about it. 

…

He hummed under his breath as he prepped carrots and potatoes for stewing. “Quack quack duck duck quack duck quack.” A quiet mumbling under quacks breath, keeping his mind occupied and stimulated as quacks hands moved automatically.

“Hello Quackmeister!” A familiar voice, quack’s partner, Sapiticus Napiticus. 

Quackity let quacks shoulders slack and relax as Sapnap moved behind him to look at what Quackity was cooking. 

“How are you love?” Sapnap prompted gently. Pyre knew eyr fiance needed some support sometimes when it came to talking and making conversation.

Quack hummed under his breath, “Good good good good good! Quacking a little more today.” He admitted, face flushing a light spattering of pink and red.

Sapnap hugged quack from behind, humming into his ear. “That’s okay, you know me and Karl don't mind at all.”

Quackity bounced on his heels as quack answered, “Yeah. it’s hard sometimes.”

Sometimes Quackity didn’t like stimming. It made quack feel self-conscious, made him aware he wasn’t like quacks fiances. Logically, he knew it was okay to stim, okay to let out quacks energy as he needed to, but there was a part of him which felt wrong to do so.

Karl and Sapnap had been nothing but supportive for quacks journey with normalizing his own stims and things.

“Me perdonas!” quack chirped out, still bouncing on his heels. 

Karl waltzed into the kitchen at that moment, replying back and mirroring seers fiance’s words, “Me perdonas!”

Quackity beamed, repeating the phrase a few more times before greeting Karl properly. “Hi Karl!” The smile was audible in quacks voice.

He felt calmer with the addition of his second fiance, and cut the vegetables quickly, dicing them into pieces before dumping them into a big pot and setting it to boil.

The trio made their way to the living room, settling onto their couch together, Karl on one side, Sapnap on the other, and Quackity in the middle.

…

Quackity was just supposed to be doing chores, not being dragged to a meeting in Snowchester of all places. 

But Sapnap had asked politely, which ey honestly never really did, so Quackity gave in and went to the meeting.

Apparently, Tubbo, Ranboo, Tommy, and Sapnap had formed a club of diverse pronoun users. Some sort of group session discussing the issues and trials of being nonbinary in a predominantly cisgendered society. Or something. Quack had been zoning out when Sapnap had explained it to him.

Oh well, at least there was food.

Quackity settled into an overstuffed couch with Sapnap’s hand clutched in his own, tapping his fingers rapidly against pyre’s hands.

Quack was handed a slice of some sort of cake and a mug of what smelled like peppermint tea.

He sipped at it gratefully, glad to have something to occupy quacks hands. 

“Welcome to the second unofficial meeting of Gay People Incorperated.” Tommy began before Tubbo smacked bells arm playfully, interrupting their statement.

“That is Not what we are calling this group. But welcome anyways.” Tubbo turned to face Quackity, “And it’s nice to have you here today, Quackity HQ.”

Quack smiled from behind his mug, letting Sapnap answer for him, “We are happy to be here. Karl wanted to come too, but tick was really tired today.”

That was true, Karl had been exceptionally tired and quiet that day. Quackity had left his fiance at home with leftover stew and a pie warming in the oven before making the journey to Snowchester.

“So,” Quack started, “What do you guys talk about here?” 

The question was genuine. Quack didn’t really know what he had gotten himself into by agreeing to come to the meeting of the gay people or whatever Tommy had jokingly called it. 

“So basically, we talk about our pronouns and gender and stuff like that. Mostly, it’s an excuse for Tubbo to make a lot of tea.” Ranboo said fondly, ruffling rams hair teasingly.

“OI!” Tubbo denied the claims vehemently, standing up to shout bees defense. 

Quackity nodded, and settled quackself back further into the couch, resigned and maybe even feeling a little bit of excitement as to how the night would play out. 

Sapnap put a hand on quacks knee and rubbed it comfortingly. 

…

Things settled down a little bit after about an hour or so, the younger teens satiated with cake and tea and in Ranboo’s case, about half voids weight in M&Ms. 

“How did you choose your pronouns, Quackity?”

Tommy’s voice, his mind assisted after a moment of processing. 

“I um...” He didn’t want to talk about stimming. “Like ducks?” The words came out as a question more than an answer.

Luckily, it seemed Sapnap picked up on quacks discomfort and interceeded in the conversation, ever the polite and comforting fiance.

“I chose MY pronouns because I like fire.” Er stated proudly.

Idly, quack was conscious of his own humming, a low sound which was mostly covered up by Sap’s noise. Quackity felt even more grateful for his fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was less focussed on gender and more on being neurodivergent and having a different relationship with gender. also some karlnapity bc im starving


End file.
